Nunc bibendum est
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: SPOIL EPISODE 15 S03 /!\ Court développement autour de la mort héroïco-tragique de Merle, un des moments les plus réussis de la série, selon moi. POV Merle.


_Nunc bibendum est_

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de TWD ne m'appartiennent pas

**Deuxième OS TWD, petit hommage à Merle, qu'on a découvert dans cet avant-dernier fatal épisode, tellement que je finis par me demander si c'est pas mon Dixon préféré. Après tout, ma première fic était déjà centrée autour de lui. Hum... Et puis j'ai trouvé que Daryl perdait un peu en force dans ces derniers épisodes, j'suis un peu déçue. J'ai rien d'bien intéressant à ajouter, alors pour une fois je serai courte. **

* * *

Michonne claqua la portière et me fixa, perplexe. Elle arrivait pas à croire que je la laissais partir, la minette. Mais voilà, j'étais comme ça moi, grand seigneur à mes heures perdues. Je lui fis un petit signe pressant qui signifiait « casse-toi avant que je change d'avis », et démarrai la bagnole. J'allais régler tout ça moi-même. Parce que, si j'attendais après des bras cassé comme Rick-j'ai-perdu-la-boule et Darylena-j'ai-perdu-mes-boules, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. La négresse aurait pu aider, elle avait plus de couilles que les deux réunis, mais tout le monde sait qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Amen. Pour ce que j'avais à faire, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle.

Mais d'abord, il faut boire ! Les priorités, zombie ou pas zombie, Gouverneur ou pas Gouverneur, doivent être religieusement respectées. J'allais donc gaiement sur la route à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais me gaver du sang du Christ, ou si possible d'un bon vieux whisky bien sec. Depuis le temps que j'en crevais d'envie, merde. Comment ces saintes nitouches arrivaient-elles à vivre sans clopes, alcool, ni coke ? Prison de mes deux…

Ah, là, je trouverai mon bonheur. Mon saint Graal, comme on dit. Je pouvais me mettre une race dans les règles, mais j'y allai mollo. Valait mieux que je puisse encore marcher si je voulais pas foirer mon plan que je trouvais follement délicieux et génial. Je revins dans la voiture avec mon butin et après m'être installé comme un prince je commençai à fouiller dans la boite à gants, à la recherche d'un truc à écouter. Je trouvai un CD qui ferait l'affaire. La musique à fond, ma bouteille à la main, j'étais un homme heureux. M'en avait jamais fallu beaucoup.

A ce moment-là, je me dis que ça serait carrément cool de vivre tout seul, sans attache, libre de faire c'que je voulais. L'apocalypse avait du bon : plus d'obligations, y'avait juste à se servir dans les débris. Mais je pouvais pas laisser le petit derrière. Ceci dit, on aurait pu avoir la belle vie tous les deux, s'il était moins coincé du cul et collé comme une moule à sa prison de merde. J'aurais donné tout ce qu'il me restait pour l'avoir sur le siège passager, avec ses ray-bans et ses blagues à la con. Il se serait soulé à la bière, et on aurait chanté comme des damnés à la gloire de ce monde déchu. Mais il avait changé. Il n'appréciait plus les petits plaisirs de la vie. Bah, au moins il était en sécurité, et avec des gens qui veillaient sur lui. J'étais forcé de reconnaitre qu'il s'en était fort bien sorti sans moi jusque-là. Mieux que moi d'ailleurs. Il avait encore ses deux mains. C'est plus pratique, faut avouer, rien que pour se torcher.

Un zombie cogna violemment sa tête contre la fenêtre, me tirant de mes pensées. Tiens, bois donc avec moi connard. Quelle folie, ces bestioles. Qui aurait cru que ça arriverait un jour ? Dieu devait sacrément nous avoir en grippe. J'étais sans doute pas un saint homme, mais je ne pensais pas mériter un tel traitement. Quoiqu'il en soit, les zombies commençaient à peser sur la carrosserie. Ça voulait dire qu'il était temps de mettre fin aux festivités et de décoller. Le Gouverneur allait finir par s'impatienter si je lambinais trop. Surtout que j'étais obligé de rouler à deux à l'heure avec ces enfoirés accrochés à la caisse. Qu'est-ce que je ferais par pour le frangin, sérieux ? Bon, en soi, j'aurais presque trouvé ça rigolo. J'étais le joueur de flute qui menait les souris. Ou un truc comme ça. C'était peut-être parce que j'étais bourré.

J'étais tout prêt. Il s'agissait maintenant de ne pas merder. D'un habile petit coup d'accélérateur je lançai la caisse en avant pendant que j'atterrissais par terre d'une élégante roulade. Du grand art, si l'en était. Je me sentais un peu badass, comme dans un vieux western. J'entendis les voix de mes cibles s'élever. J'entrai dans l'espèce d'entrepôt et m'approchai des fenêtres en étouffant le bruit de mes pas. Je pouvais très facilement les apercevoir de ma cachette. Bande de porcs. Ça me faisait gerber de devoir abattre ce tas de fumier de sang froid, mais ils m'y forçaient. Je faisais ça pour sauver le cul de mon frère. Et le mien aussi. Et je me promis que ce serait mon dernier coup d'éclat. Après, je me rangerais, j'arrêterais de toujours me dévouer pour l'intérêt général et je passerais mon temps à me souler pacifiquement. Ouais, j'allais finir ma vie en vieux hippie, avec ma moto et mon frangin, pendant que la blonde de Glenn et sa sœur feraient la bouffe et laveraient mes fripes. P't'être bien.

J'épaulai mon fusil et commençai à faire le ménage, soigneusement, studieusement. Malgré le whisky, j'avais pas perdu ma précision de chasseur endurci. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été parachuté dans une partie de Callof, mais c'était un peu plus rude pour mes tripes quand je tenais le fusil à la place de la manette. Allez, pas de pitié, pas de sentiments. Un nettoyage en règle, professionnel et…

Je fus surpris par un bâtard de zombie qui surgit dans mon dos comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Je l'évitai de justesse mais le geste que je fis pour lui trancher la gorge me déséquilibra. Je sentis alors que c'était le début de la fin, tandis que le contrecoup de notre courte lutte me faisait chuter irrésistiblement contre un mur qui était en fait une porte. Je roulai hors de l'entrepôt, et me retrouvai planté comme une fleur au milieu des mecs que je canardais quinze secondes plus tôt. J'étais violemment dans la merde. Au moment où je me disais qu'il fallait sonner le repli, les sbires du Gouverneur me tombèrent sur la gueule. Je me débattis machinalement. Au fond, je savais que j'étais niqué, mais j'avais vraiment pas envie de crever là. D'autres vinrent à leur secours, et pendant que je crachais mon sang, mes tripes, et mes dents sous leurs coups mesquins (ça faisait putain de mal), le Gouverneur débarqua et gueula qu'il me voulait en face to face. Parfait.

Bon, le rapport de force était pas très égal. J'étais désarmé, à part ma lame qui m'encombrait plus qu'autre chose, et déjà tout courbaturé. Mon corps était en feu et en bouillie, j'avais la gerbe, et en plus j'étais bourré. Mais j'étais pas l'genre de type à se laisser faire comme une gonzesse. Si je devais mourir, je l'emporterais avec moi dans la tombe. Et comme ça Daryl sera sauvé.

Mais à mesure que je sentais les os de mon bras droit se briser, je réalisai enfin ce qui clignotait plus ou moins dans un coin de ma tête depuis quelques minutes déjà. J'allais mourir. Mou-rir. Mourir. Tout allait être fini, complètement. J'étais déjà arrivé au bout d'mon temps sur terre. J'avais tué 16 fois mon prochain, non, 24 maintenant si mes calculs étaient exacts, et je m'étais même pas confessé. Inutile de dire que si Dieu existait, j'irai en enfer. Mais j'y croyais pas. C'était pas possible d'y croire, quand on était juste à deux doigts de crever. Tout ce qu'on voit, c'est le noir. Le vide, le néant dans toute sa monstruosité. J'allais finir, radicalement. On s'en rend pas compte, quand on vit encore.

Sonné par cette révélation agonisante, je me calmai d'un coup. Le Gouverneur recula de quelques pas et leva son flingue. Pas au niveau de ma tête.

Je m'étais trompé. C'était pas le néant qui m'attendait, mais pire. J'allais errer comme un fantôme pendant un temps indéterminé, trainant mes os cassés sur un périmètre restreint, occupé à bouffer des cerveaux jusqu'à ce que mon corps pourrisse totalement. Lui, il prenait son pied. Ça m'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Mais je n'allais pas pleurer, je n'allais pas me mettre à genoux, oh non je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Merle Dixon mourrait dans l'honneur, au champ de bataille et debout sur ses deux jambes. Puis je me relèverai en mode zombie et j'irai lui bouffer sa cervelle. Cette idée me fit sourire. Même si au fond je savais bien que c'était pas drôle.

Le moment qui précéda le coup de feu me parut durer une éternité. Mes dernières pensées, je crois, allèrent à mon petit frère. C'était cucul et mielleux, mais ça me rendait triste. Finalement, on n'avait pas passé assez de temps ensemble. Je croyais que j'allais tout arranger, le jour où je l'ai retrouvé. Finalement, rien n'était allé comme il faut. C'était pas juste. J'avais jamais réussi à être un bon grand frère pour lui, et ma fin était en parfait accord avec le reste de ma salope de vie. Il allait me détester, il allait encore m'accuser de l'abandonner, alors que je le faisais jamais exprès. Mais cette fois, je pourrais pas revenir, et ça me serrait la gorge. L'idée de le laisser seul dans ce monde de malades m'était insupportable tellement que j'étais sûr que cette balle ne pourrait pas me tuer. Pas tant qu'il aurait besoin de moi.

Mais je crois que j'ai un peu surestimé mes forces. Je m'étouffe dans mon sang, c'est la sensation la plus désagréable du monde. Ca fait putain de mal une balle dans le bide, on se rend pas compte comme ça. Mais la douleur s'estompe déjà, peu à peu, enfin, et je frissonne je crois. Je saigne beaucoup. Je ne vois plus rien, juste le Gouverneur qui me pousse sur le sol poussiéreux d'un coup de pied. Je me mets à prier pour que Daryl ne me voie pas comme ça. Mais mes prières n'ont jamais bien marché.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lancer une opération kamikaze ? Et en plus j'avais même pas tué ce fils de pute. Daryl s'était plaint d'avoir perdu son frère, j'voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être le genre de type qu'il admirerait. J'voulais revenir en héros et je mourais comme un chien, comme le déchet imbibé que je suis. J'ai toujours su que ça finirait mal. Mais si on m'avait dit que je terminerais en zombie, j'aurais bien ri.

Rideau.

* * *

Arf, il va me manquer. Surtout que j'ai l'impression que sa mort est un peu passée à la trappe dans le final. Quand Andréa demande si quelqu'un est mort, Rick répond tout naturellement que non. _OH ET MERLE, HEIN ? _


End file.
